


Last Look

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Feels, M/M, Multi, Serial: s134 Planet of Fire, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Turlough POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek inside Turlough's mind as he says his final goodbye to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Look

There's that man, Turlough thinks. That absolutely brilliant man. Funny, when I think back at how I was originally supposed to kill him.

What a stupid boy. Thinking he was so much wiser and above those pesky little humans he'd been thrown in with. But that wonderful man showed me that I was so much less. So insignificant in the scheme of things. Such a stupid, stupid boy. No wonder the Black Guardian chose me to do it.

Oh, Doctor, I am sorry. I could've never done it-and I think you secretly knew that-but you took me in anyway, despite my treachery. Is it any wonder I fell in love with you? I bet that's something even you didn't know. Well, maybe you did. You must be used to it. How could anyone resist? Well (Turlough chuckles to himself), I suppose Tegan could. But she really did love you, Doctor. Not like how I love you, though. For her it was more in a sibling way. And I could sense you felt the same way. How hurt you were when she left. I wanted to hug you, offer some words of comfort, but what could I possibly say?

Toward the end, things weren't as lighthearted as they were in the beginning. Nyssa's departure really hit you hard as well. And although I didn't know him, whenever the name Adric was mentioned, you would flinch. We made a funny little family, and you had to watch as it was slowly torn apart. And while you can pretend not to care, I know watching the Master burn up affected you greatly. I suppose there was always a certain camaraderie in your enmity. And now, I'm leaving you as well. I'm sorry I have to go. I don't really want to. Maybe things with this new girl, Peri, will be better.

You showed me so much greatness, Doctor. I can't ever repay you for what you did for me. I entered your TARDIS a sulking teenager and walked out a man. I hope that whatever happens to me now...I can act the person I know you would approve of.

I...I don't have to go. If you want me to stay, I will. Please. Just say the word and I'll stay. I'll stay forever if that's what you want. I want to stay...please. Just say you want me to stay.

_Turlough swallows, tries to smile. "My exile has been rescended."_

_The Doctor nods. "I'm pleased for you."_

_Turlough licks his lips, trying to think of what to say next, how to say it. "Doctor...I-"_

_"I shall miss you," says the Doctor quickly._

Well, that's it, then. He wants me to go.

_Understandingly, Turlough nods. "I don't want to go, Doctor," he says quickly, feeling he_ must _say it out loud, even if at least impassionately. "I've learned a lot from you..."_

_He takes a breath._

_"...but I have to go back to Trion. It's my home."_

_The Doctor smiles faintly, his emotions impossible to tell behind those icy blue eyes. "Better to go back while you're a bit of a hero, eh?"_

_Turlough nods, then shakes the Doctor's hand with both of his. Their eyes connect for a second, and Turlough wants nothing more than to kiss those soft looking lips hovering above him. But he doesn't._

_"Thank you for everything, Doctor," he says. He looks at Peri. "Look after him, won't you?" He smiles teasingly at him. "He gets into the most terrible trouble." The Doctor laughs lightly._

_He then joins his brother. He's about to leave, but he looks over his shoulder one more time. One last look at the Doctor._

Oh, Doctor. I shall never forget you.

_Then, he is gone._


End file.
